1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system for managing documents and the like by connecting, e.g., a multifunctional device including a facsimile function and the like, a server, and a client on a local area network, and a control method of this network system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system is conventionally available in which a terminal, such as a facsimile modem, having a facsimile communication function is connected to a network such as a LAN and this terminal is connected as a facsimile server to a telephone line. In a LAN system like this, facsimile communication can be performed by instructions from a client terminal on the LAN. Also, the facsimile terminal can be used as a facsimile apparatus in the same manner as a stand-alone facsimile apparatus.
In some LAN systems as described above, a client terminal can later confirm the record of facsimile transmission performed by the user.
Unfortunately, if facsimile transmission is performed not across a LAN but by directly operating the operation panel or the like of a facsimile apparatus connected to a LAN system, the transmission log cannot be referred to from a desired client terminal or a server terminal on the LAN, although it may be obtained by directly operating the facsimile apparatus.
Also, when facsimile transmission is performed by directly operating the facsimile apparatus, even if a client terminal or a server terminal has data such as a telephone directory unique to the user, the transmission cannot be performed by looking up the telephone directory.
Furthermore, in a LAN system like this, when a multifunction terminal is used by which a facsimile apparatus can also be used as a scanner or a printer, the record of facsimile communication remains as a log. However, no log of printing, scanning, or distribution of facsimile-received data to a terminal on the LAN remains; i.e., no log of processing other than facsimile communication via telephone line remains.